Clashing Love
by The Master of Dimensions Jr
Summary: Accepting Hiei's advice that her brother might be dead, Yukina begins to fall in love with Hiei to fill the void. HieixYukina; No incest! On haitus due to unforseen circumstances... Sorry!


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**YuYu Hakusho**_** series.**

**This is my first fan fiction, born from the depths of my own demented mind! I really loved watching the series as a young preteen, cut or uncut. Now I watch the episodes on YouTube, if available at anytime I feel like doing so. And I always thought one of the cooler plots in the anime was the relationship between Hiei and Yukina. It's always so cute and funny how Hiei, the tough guy, has such a soft side, especially when it came to the characters deciding to tell Yukina the truth or not. Well! On with the show!**

**

* * *

**A journey that had taken the heroes from the demon world, Makai, and back was now over. And only initially after Yusuke Urameshi's return and his and Keiko's reunion of their love that another certain someone's emotions started to bud in a similar way. This someone was a friend to Team Urameshi and currently lived the old and still living psychic, Genkai. Her name was Yukina, a beautiful ice maiden and apparition of the Ice World.

One desire compelled Yukina to migrate from her isolated frigid homeland and that was to find her lost, estrange brother, known to her clan as the Forbidden Child. Whoever he was, he was still family to her just like the other ice maidens were. Unfortunately, Yukina's people were already close to extinction, leaving her to her poor lonesome self. If it weren't for her friends and a love struck Kuwabara, she truly would be alone.

But lately, words of the brooding swordsman, Hiei, who had promised to make a vain attempt to find her brother, started to sink into the young maiden's mind. She pondered if what this strict, but kind apparition had been telling her this entire time that it was true.

"Is my brother truly gone?" Yukina asked herself in a whisper, unbeknownst to Genkai as both women were merely dusting up several antiques in the temple. "Is he dead like Hiei said?"

"Yukina!" Genkai yelled, grabbing the girl's attention. The latter faced the short, smart, and sarcastic old psychic and received a nod. "You can relax for the rest of the day."

"Oh, thank you, Master Genkai," Yukina said, bowing politely.

"There's no need for formalities like 'Master,' my dear," Genkai said, smiling at her innocence. "We know each other well enough that we can be less tightlipped about it. Can you do one last favor and check up on Puu?"

"Of course, Mast—I mean, Genkai," Yukina said, hastily making her way outside into the afternoon environment of the temple.

She went to the shrine where the full grown Spirit Beast of Yusuke had taken residence. No longer being a small, pudgy blue penguin creature with Yusuke's hair, Puu had transformed into a larger, mature bird after Yusuke's rebirth as a Mazoku. The large blue bird was resting, lifting its head up upon the opening of its door, revealing Yukina.

"Pu?" Puu asked.

"I think it's time for your daily exercise, Puu," Yukina said, stepping away from the doorway. Puu stood up, walking to the outside and stared at the bright sun overhead.

"Pu! Pu!" Puu exclaimed, stretching out its wings and took off into the air for a chance to remain in shape and in great health. Yukina laughed, seeing the energetic bird fly off above the forest, taking a different flight route than yesterday.

_Yukina…_

"Huh? Who's there?" Yukina asked, having heard her name silently called out. She glanced at a direction and all she saw were three falling leaves and a slightly trembling tree branch. "Huh?"

* * *

_Hn, that was a close call,_ Hiei thought, swiftly flicking to a different location in the same forest Puu flew over with an actively glowing Jagan eye on his forehead. _Well, you're still happy living with Genkai; that's all that matters to me. Don't worry, though. With a generous portion of free time Mukuro gave, I can do whatever as I please._

With another fleet-footed leap, Hiei disappeared.

* * *

… _Hiei,_ Yukina thought, walking back to the temple. "Somehow, I could tell that was you back there."

Yukina was no stranger to Hiei's abilities, ranging from his speed to the complete control of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame since the Dark Tournament. She had also perceived Hiei's personality as a misunderstood, distant person who secretly cared for his friends. Hiei was especially close to her, she noticed. He never gave insults or death threats to her and at any perilous situation where not even Kuwabara's love for her could not save her, Hiei was there, immediately teleporting to her defense.

Because of his quiet, aloof, and mysterious demeanor, Hiei was hard to read. With Yukina's optimistic naïveté and empathetic kindness, she saw Hiei's respect for her as something else. Something she never thought she would experience as an ice maiden. A feeling most humans experience as romantic love…

"Does Hiei love me?" Yukina asked herself; her face flushed red at the thought. The gentleman apparition had done so much for, even rescuing her from the BBC with a violent thirst for vengeance for Yukina's mistreatment. Without many candid clues to the affection being false and with Hiei constantly telling her to move on without her brother, she accepted this as truth, developing budding, reciprocating feelings of her own.

"Well, Puu is having as much fun as its dimwitted self," Genkai said to Yukina, passing her by the entrance while seeing Puu soar and loop high in the sky.

_I guess it's settled then,_ Yukina thought, grinning largely with a bashful blush on her cheeks present. She placed her hands on both sides of her head in giddiness. Not even considering that Kazuma Kuwabara had loved her first, perceiving his boisterous speeches of love as entertainment to keep the spirits high, she turned her sights on the unknowing Hiei. Accepting the swordsman's words about the possibility that her brother might be dead for good as her first gesture of reciprocation, Yukina was happy to say… _I'm in love with Hiei!_

_

* * *

_**I've read some stories about Yukina saying that she loves Hiei as a ruse to get him to admit the truth. But in my knowledge of it all, Yukina feels closest to him, like somewhat of a brother but is unable to determine which is which. Instead of a crafty plan, I'm experimenting on the possibility that Yukina actually falls in love with Hiei. There is a reason that this story is of the genres of humor and drama. And I don't plan on incest; just slight implications for the humor of it! Please review! Ciao!**


End file.
